Mis haps Mixed
by Trip4Me
Summary: When crews clash. Mal and the rest of Serenitys crew come across a ship, not only from the future, but the crew are more than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

((Okies, so Firefly does not belong to me mutters Wish it did, but I'm afraid it complete belongs to Fox, oh, and that Joss guy :P

! BUT!

Destany Star and characters, history, items, and all that m'lark BELONG TO ME!!! Cough cough Now I have that out in the open, I will now begin))

--

Chapter one –

Captain Malcolm Reynolds sat in the mess hall, his long fingers wrapped tightly around a mug as he eyed his crew, who sat at their usual places around the table.

Kaylee and Simon were sitting next to each other, fussing and chattering to each other, with Kaylee giggling to nearly every sentence the Doctor said. Of course, Mal thought of this as a complication. Shipboard romance was a no no in his book, even though his second in command was married. But after everything that has happen, Mal decided to let it be.

Then there was Zoë, sitting at her usual seat, her face expressionless. She was his oldest friend, fought together in the war, but now, he didn't know what to do. Ever since Wash had died, Zoë wasn't herself. To be quite frank, Mal thought she was scary. Whenever the name Reavers was mentioned, Zoë became angry and murderous, so mal had banned that word all together, not really wanting Zoë to start another punch-up with Jayne.

Talking of the Merc, he was sitting silently for a change. Well, not exactly. Every so often, he would growl in annoyance as River, who constantly pestered the large man. Mal held back a chuckle as River kept stealing Jayne's mug, but obviously Jayne didn't complain. To Mal, he seemed more afraid of River ever since the Miranda incident. Hell. Mal was scared of her. The image of her standing over the countless Reaver bodies with that look on her face still haunted him.

"Captain?"

Zoë pulled Mal's conscious back to now as she addressed him. Looking over to the stoic women, "Why did you call us here?" She asked.

Leaning forward, Mal folded his hands together and opened his mouth to speak, till the alarm went off.

"What the…" Jayne said, standing up instantly, nearly causing River to fall over in shock.

Zoë glanced at the Captain, "Proximity, were obviously coming up onto something."

Malcolm nodded, standing up sharply, "let's see what it is then." He grinned, making his way towards the bridge, followed closely by the rest of the crew.

--

"What the gorram is that?"

Mal turned to Jayne, who stared at the object in confusement, "it's a craft, Jayne," He replied, rolling his eyes.

Jayne looked back at the Captain, his mouth open to argue what he was really on about till Zoë pitched in, "I think he means, Captain, what kind of craft is it."

Mal sighed and returned his gaze to the ship. It was large, maybe three times the size of Serenity. It was a pitch black colour, with neon blue lines criss-crossing it. It just drifted along, engines were obviously dead. Mal turned around and saw Kaylee staring at it, ogled eyed, "so pretty…" She mumbled, "But not as pretty as Serenity!" She added.

"Good to hear," Mal grinned, then looked at River, "take us closer."

"You sure?" Jayne added, as River settled herself down gracefully into the pilot's seat, "we don't know…"

Mal turned to him, "whose Captain?"

Jayne growled lightly, folding his arms tightly, "you are."

Mal smiled and nodded, "good, and I make all the decisions, so we are gonna take a closer look."

Jayne just turned and stomped off towards the mess again, kicking the ground with his boots. Simon mumbled under his breath, then sighed, "Well, it doesn't look Alliance."

"Its not," Malcolm replied, "Hell, it doesn't look like any ship I've come across in my life."

"Outsiders…" River mumbled, flicking a few switches.

They all looked at the young girl, no one uttering a word, till Mal broke the awkward silence, "well, that's filled me up with hope." He said sarcastically, as they linked up with the vessel.


	2. Chapter 2

**(( Ok, the first chapter was a intro, and so is this one :P You will also find a few words here which will make no sense, its their galactic language, translations will be at the bottom **

**Just a brief note, Destany Star is a series of stories I made up back in 2001, and finally decided to mix the group into another Sci-fi, which is similar. When I found Fire Fly, not too long ago, I thought they were practically similar, with the exception Destany star has Fantasy mixed up with it))**

--

Chapter 2 -

Deep inside the mysterious ship, as young lady, maybe of 21 years, was running full pelt along the inner corridor, her huge blue boots slamming against the metal plating deck. Shoulder length blonde hair whipped around her shoulders, as she rounded a corner, nearly catching her thin arm on the corner. "_Ang Du Shangi_!" She growled, "Merry! Merry! Where the _Guro_ are you! The blasted ship is dying!"

She was stopped in her tracks as a large figure hurtled out of a side room, smacking straight into the young lady, "ack! Dammit girl!" He growled, picking himself up, "what the hell…"

"John! Have you seen Merry?" She asked, as the large man picked her up with one arm, "The engines are down, Destany star's not talking to me!"

"Now's not the time to have a tiff about loosing friends, Shelly!" John sighed, rubbing a large hand through his short black hair, "Destany Star has shut off her engines after they nearly blew. What the hell did we fly into?"

Shelly blinked a few times, "Damn, John. I knew you were stupid, but not that stupid. We flew into an Electronic sub-space atomic storm."

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind!" Shelly sighed, "I need to find Merry!"

They both went silent as a voice piped up behind them, "some one holler?" A Texan accent rang out.

Shelly turned to face the captain. A tall man with sandy blonde hair, bright green eyes sparkled in the dimming light, "ahhh, _Deh shee_, what can I do for you?"

Shelly cried out in annoyance, "am I the only _Gernim_ who is worried about Destany Star?"

"Yes." The two men both said.

Merry shook his head, "well, actually no. Baxter is running around in circles in the engine room, cryin' his eyes out. Docs trying to calm him down."

John rolled his eyes, "like he would be able to do anything, heck, Mack can't even make a baby smile. Should send Janine down, now she can make a man smile."

"_Uckno_…" Shelly mumbled, glaring at the larger man.

"Hey! I'm a man; I'm allowed to think like that." John said in his defence.

Before the conversation could escalate to Shelly leaping at John in anger, the ship shook as another alarm went off. "What the…" Merry started, grabbing hold of a railing.

Shelly looked around, "someone just docked with us!"

John placed a hand on his weapon, a large handgun which always stayed at his side, "great, just what we need, scavengers."

Shelly glanced at him, "how do you know they are?"

John sighed, "They would have sent a message, askin if we were ok, if they weren't scavengers."

Merry placed his hands onto his hips, "That would be hard, as Destany Star has shut off all systems, hell, even Life support will be down soon."

"Oh," was all John could come up with.

Tapping at a wrist device located on his arm, Merry called the other crew members, "ok, peeps, we have incoming. They've docked up along us, meet me in the cargo bay, pronto. That includes you Janine."

There was a female voice at the other end, cursing him, till he shut the device off. "Right, let's see who they are then. Oh, and John?"

The large man looked at him.

"Try not to shoot anyone."

--

**Translations:**

_**Ang Du Shangi – Stupid little git**_

_**Guro – Fk**_

_**Deh shee – Lil cous**_

_**Gernim – Soul**_

_**Uckno - Pervert**_


	3. Chapter 3

**(( Authors note: … ))**

--

Chapter 3 –

A sigh escaped Malcolm Reynolds lips as he waited for the air lock to pressurise. Jayne and Zoë were standing each side of him, as they usually did, as the rest of the crew were behind, chattering away in excitement about this new ship.

"I wonder if they have any decent parts onboard," Kaylee smiled, clapping her hands together, "we need to replace those stabilizers and few other things…"

Malcolm stopped listening to their conversation, as Kaylee started babbling on about pieces of the ship he had no idea were. He knew he was the Captain, but it doesn't mean he has to know what everything is and what it does, otherwise he wouldn't need a mechanic.

Simon was then onto his list of things he needed when Zoë nudged him lightly, "you think we should be barging onto this ship without waving them?"

"I tried, couldn't get through." Malcolm replied, "So obviously there isn't anyone on board."

Zoë nodded, not really agreeing with the Captain on this, but said nothing about it. Jayne was fidgeting with his weapon, which Malcolm couldn't help but noticed it was the Merc's biggest gun, "Why are you bringin' Vera?" He asked.

Jayne looked at him, "just in case."

Malcolm rolled his eyes, massaging his temples, "there aint gonna be anyone there, Jayne."

"You said that last time, remember?" Jayne spat, "and I was attacked by some guy, who then turned into a Reav…"

Malcolm glared at him, causing the large man to become silent. Jayne forgot that word was banned, after his and Zoë little fight. Well, it wasn't exactly a fight; it was more 'Zoë smashing his brains out on the table top'.

The doors to the airlock slid open. Malcolm patted the gun at his side, making sure the weapon was still there and walked in, followed by Zoë and a cautious looking Jayne. He took hold of the outer door and grinned at the pair, "this is going to go nice and…" he started, as he opened the door.

On the other side, to the trio's surprise, were 6 fully armed and alive people, aiming what looked like very nasty and powerful weapons.

"…smooth?" Mal finished, as Jayne gripped tighter on his gun.

--

Merry lowered his weapon slightly, eyeing the three people. _Hmmm… strange clothing… _He thought, looking at their western attire. The tall brown hair man raised his hands slightly, "well folks, we don't want any trouble." He grinned. Grinned? At a time like this, as if he was used to having a gun in his face.

Merry frowned lightly, "may I ask, why you are on my ship?"

"We…ummm…" The man started, "seeing if there was anything we can do… to help?"

Merry knew he was lying, but didn't feel like spilling blood onto his newly cleaned cargo floor. He lowered his weapon completely, making the others do so too. "Well, thanks for your…concern…" He smirked, as Shelly went to his side. "May I ask who you are?"

The man seemed to hesitate for a moment, which didn't work too well for Merry. "Captain Malcolm Reynolds. This is my second in command, Zoë, and that's Jayne." Malcolm pointed to his companions.

Merry held back a snigger. _What kind of name is Jayne for a guy?_ He thought, _but then again, what kind of name is Merry too._

"Now I've told ours, why don't you extend your politeness to tell us yours." Malcolm said.

Merry was then about to, till Shelly interrupted, "ok! Sorry for our hostility by the way, been a bit hectic lately. I'm Shelly Verrar, this is Captain Mer…"

Merry glanced at her, "thank you, I'll take it from here, _Fronic Jarno_…" He smiled, pushing the smaller person away. "As she was saying, I'm Captain Merry Donack. This is John Hope…" He indicated the large man, who just kept his deadly grip on his gun. "Baxter Karn and Janine Meran."

Janine was busy trying to wipe a large blob of oil from the engineers face, but he was rebelling furiously, "and Mack Jenkins."

The doctor looked up and waved un-easily, eyeing Jayne warily.

Jayne, un-like Merry, couldn't hold back his snigger, "Merry? What kinda name is that?"

"Yes, says the guy who has a girls name," Shelly giggled.

Jayne frowned at her, patting the front of his trousers, "Hey, I can prove…"

Malcolm placed a hand on Jayne's arm, "lets not get into that, don't wanna scare them."

Janine had finally got Baxter into a head lock, "hell that could be quite amusing,"she grinned, then rubbed at the oil patch, "Damn, boy. Do you ever wash?"

Baxter tried to wiggle out of her grasp, "_Karn s'hi don ler tar_! Your gonna rub my face off!"

Janine just smiled, "well, make you prettier."

Merry shrugged at the pair, as Malcolm spoke up again, "lively crew you have."

"Too lively, if you ask me…" Merry muttered, as Shelly started tugging on his shirt for no reason. Merry then just noticed Jayne was busy staring at something. Turning towards where it was, his eyes met Janine. He sniggered this time, then turned back to Jayne, who only just then realised what he was doing and looked away.

Another alarm blared off, along with a warning voice. "Life supports systems powering down. _Te's Kalim jaro har' loken_."

"Great!" Merry threw his arms up into the air in defeat, "just wonderful! Stupid ship!"

He winced as two people slapped him, Shelly, who had a scowl on her face which could scare a Slicer and Baxter, who had somehow managed to untangle himself from Janine.

"Don't call her that!" they both said in a growled voice.

Merry looked slightly afraid of the pair, "ok, ok. Sorry squirts!" He laughed, then turned to Malcolm, "hey, Mr Reynolds, you couldn't just drop us off somewhere, till our ship self' repairs?" He nodded, "obviously you will be paid, actually, our currency won't be worth much here."

"Then how would we be paid?" Jayne asked, a look of pure confusion across his face.

Janine rolled her eyes, "in a number of ways, _Umpl'e_. We are stocked to the gills; you could take some of our stock, then sell it on for vast amounts of money."

"Precisely!" Merry grinned, "How about it?"

Malcolm didn't know. He hardly knew these people, and taking on passengers wasn't his thing anymore, not since the whole 'psychotic girl in a box' incident happened. But then again, he couldn't exactly leave these people here to die. Now Shepherd Book would have something holy to say about this, no doubt.

A sigh escaped his lips, "As long as we aint gonna get any trouble from you. Suppose we could do with the pay, just as long…" He didn't get to finish, as Shelly had lunged for him, embracing the captain in a fierce hug.

"_Nex' ki mala'tina fre!_ Thank you!" She laughed lightly, as Malcolm looked at Merry.

Merry grinned sheepishly, tugging the hyper girl from him. "Sorry about that," he laughed, as Shelly hugged herself with a cat like grin, "She gets like that."

"Reminds me of someone." Malcolm replied, glancing back at his ship.

Merry glanced behind him, "hey, John, get our stuff together, Baxter you can help him." He turned back to Malcolm, "we'll bring a few crates of spares over for you. Afraid it will mostly be food and medicines. Baxter is very protective over his equipment."

Malcolm nodded, as Zoë whispered to him, "are you sure about this Captain?" She asked.

Malcolm just glanced at her as they made they way back, Malcolm practically dragging Jayne along with him, "nope, but am I ever?"

--

**Slicer – A creature from the Destany star universe. Reptilian, 10 inch claws and a nasty bite, these creature's dwell in the outer planets of the crews home system.**

**Translations: **

_**Nex' ki mala'tina fre – Thank the non-existent god**_

_**Fronic Jarno – Hyperactive monkey**_

_**Karn s'hi don ler tar – Flaming rabid hippos of hell**_

_**Umpl'e - Idiot**_

_**Te's Kalim jaro har' loken – Life support systems powering down**_


End file.
